tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Titania
Titania ist ein Dungeon und eine Stadt aus Tales of Berseria. Allgemeines Titania ist eine Insel westlich von Midgand und nördlich von Iselgand. Es ist ein berüchtigtes Gefängnis der Abtei und wird dementsprechend von zahlreichen Exorzisten und gelegentlich von Prätoren bewacht. Es werden vor allem Dämonen und Schwerverbrecher auf Titania gefangen gehalten. Umgeben ist es ausschließlich von Meer, die Felswände sind hoch und die einzigen Auswege sind die Tore an den vorderen und hinteren Docks. Titania macht eher die Erscheinung einer Festung. Es ist auf einem großen Erdenpulspunkt gelegen. Titania besteht aus zwei Wachtürmen und einem unbenutzten Außenpfad, der beide vernichtet. Durch Regengüsse verfällt der Pfad langsam und wird gefährlich zu nutzen. Zu betreten sind das Erdgeschoss und drei Untergeschosse. Beim U3 befindet sich der Pfad zum Erdenpuls. Geschichte Auf Titania beginnt die Hauptgeschichte, nachdem zunächst am Ende des Prologs gezeigt wird, wie Velvet Crowe sich in einer Zelle befindet und ihren Rachedurst auf ihren Schwager Artorius Collbrande entwickelt. Drei Jahre verbrachte Velvet in der Zelle und fraß Dämonen, die zu ihr hinuntergeworfen wurden, wodurch sie sich selbst stärkte und überleben konnte, um eines Tages Artorius töten zu können. Nach drei Jahren kommt schließlich Seres zu Velvet hinunter, die gleichzeitig eine Leiter hinunterlässt. Velvet erkennt sie sofort, greift sie an und verlangt zu wissen, wo Artorius ist, doch Seres meint, dass sie zunächst prüfen wollte, ob Velvet es wert ist, von ihr unterrichtet zu werden, woraufhin ein Kampf gegen sie beginnt. Velvet erkennt, dass sie sich zurückerhält, da der Malak von Artorius niemals so schwach wäre, woraufhin Seres entgegnet, dass sie nicht länger der Malak von Artorius ist. thumb|left|300px|Die Helden fliehen durch einen Sturm von Titania Seres beginnt zu erzählen, was sich in den vergangenen drei Jahren zugetragen hat. Die Exorzisten sind zu einer großen Organisation gereift, die Dämonen im ganzen Land mithilfe von Malakhim vernichten. Aber Velvet will davon nichts wissen, sondern nur erfahren, wo sich Artorius befindet. Seres erklärt ihr, dass sie ihn vielleicht in der Hauptstadt Loegres auf Midgand finden wird. Velvet setzt sich schließlich ab, aber Seres erklärt ihr, dass sie ihr offenbaren könnte, was sie in der Scharlachroten Nacht eigentlich gesehen hatte. Sie meint, dass er durch das Ritual in dieser Nacht den Lauf der Welt verändert hatte, dass viele Malakhim herabstiegen und mit ihren Kräften die Flut an Dämonen niederschlugen. Mittlerweile ist er Anführer der Abtei, herrscht über eine ganze Reihe von Exorzisten und genießt uneingeschränktes Vertrauen der Königsfamilie und des Volks. Seres erklärt, dass er noch keine absolute Macht besitzt, sondern getötet werden kann. Velvet verlangt zu wissen, weshalb Seres all dies tut, und sie behauptet, dass würde sie ihr sagen, sobald sie diesem Ort entfliehen kann. Velvet ist wild entschlossen und beschließt, dass es ihr egal ist, was die Welt von ihr denken, und sie ausschließlich Rache an Artorius will. Seres ist zufrieden und zerstört mit ihrer Kraft die Barriere, die Velvet in dieser Zelle gefangen hielt und sie als Therion heranreifen ließ. Velvet und Seres streifen durch Titania, wobei Velvet sich zunächst Ausrüstung sucht. Nach drei Jahren sind ihre Kleider zerschlissen und eine Waffe besitzt sie nicht, aber sie findet das Lager, in dem das Hab und Gut aller Gefangenen aufbewahrt wird, und bedient sich daran. SIe entdeckt hierbei ein Seil, das sie mitnimmt, sowie ein gigantisches Schwert, das Seres als "Sturmheulen" identifizieren kann. Velvet nimmt es trotz seines Rufs nicht an sich, da es zu groß für sie ist und sie es nicht nutzen kann. Velvet zieht sich um und rüstet sich aus, kurz darauf werden sie und Seres von einer Langschwert-Ordonnanz angegriffen, die sie abwehren müssen. Dies gelingt ihnen, woraufhin Velvet von Seres wissen will, ob ein Schiff auf sie wartet. Seres versteht, dass Velvet mittlerweile weiß, dass sie sich auf einer Insel befinden, und dies bestätigt Velvet, da sie herausgefunden hatte, dass dies eine Gefängnisinsel ist, auf der gewalttätige Verbrecher und Dämonen einsitzen. Die Dämonen, die sie verschlungen hatte, haben es ihr erzählt, in der vergeblichen Hoffnung, nicht von ihr verschlungen zu werden. Seres erzählt von den Docks am vorderen und hinteren Eingang, und dass sich am hinteren Eingang ein Schiff befindet, das sie nehmen sollen. Sie setzen ihren Weg fort. thumb|300px|Laphicet sucht in Velvets Zelle nach weiteren Erdenpulspunkten Auf dem Weg nach draußen belauschen sie zwei Exorzisten, die davon reden, dass der Weg um die Insel herum nicht mehr begehbar ist, da der Boden durch de Regen nachgeben und einbrechen kann. Sie erfahren dabei von einem Weg, der unter dem Wachturm entlangführt, und der eine Exorzist erachtet dies nicht als weiter schlimm, da er ohnehin nicht benutzt wird. Velvet entscheidet sich daraufhin, eben diesen Weg zu nutzen, trotz der Gefährlichkeit. Zusätzlich wird sie Zeugin davon, wie die Exorzisten über einige verlorene Wachen reden und darauf schließen, dass einige Gefangene sich selbstständig gemacht haben. Sie teilen sich auf und postieren sich an den Toren. Seres erkennt, dass die Flucht nicht einfach werden wird, und Velvet beschließt, die anderen Gefangenen als Hilfe einzubeziehen. Sie begibt sich zu den Zellen und lässt die Siegel von ihnen öffnen, woraufhin sie eine Revolte startet und den anderen Gefangenen befiehlt, die hinteren und vorderen Tore zu durchstoßen. Einige sind nicht überzeugt, da es bisher nur dem Piraten Van Aifread gelungen sein soll, aus Titania auszubrechen, indem er Hilfe von dem Exorzisten Melchior Mayvin erhalten hatte, andere hingegen machen bei dem Plan mit. Nicht alle, aber die meisten Gefangenen schließen sich dem Plan an. Unterdessen will Velvet den gefährlichen Pfad unter dem Wachturm wählen, solange die Exorzisten mit den Gefangenen beschäftigt und von ihnen abgelenkt sind. Bei dieser Flucht begegnet Velvet erstmals Magilou Mayvin, die von ihr eine Entschuldigung verlangt, weil die Revolte sie in ihrem Schlaf gestört hat. Sie stellt sich Velvet und Seres vor und entfernt sich danach wieder. Kurt danach begegnet Velvet und Seres Rokurou Rangetsu, gegen den zunächst ein Kampf ausbricht, nachdem er Exorzisten und Dämonen getötet hatte. Rokurou erwähnt Sturmheulen, was Velvet an die Klinge erinnert, die sie gefunden hatte, und er eilt zu ihr und bittet sie, ihm zu erzählen, wo das Schwert ist. Sie sagt es ihm und entfernt sich dankbar. Erneut setzen Velvet und Seres ihren Weg fort und finden sich bei strömendem Regen auf dem Wachturm wieder. Der Weg ist bereits eingebrochen, weshalb das Seil ihnen wenig nutzen wird. Velvet ist entschlossen zu springen, da Laphicet Crowe beim Schrein der Ruhe tiefer fiel als sie hier fallen würde. Sie holt ihre Dämonenhand hervor, schleift an der Felswand entlang und stürzt unten, wobei sie sich die Schulter auskugelt. Seres folgt ihr und heilt ihre Wunden, nachdem Velvet sich die Schulter an der Felswand wieder eingekugelt hat. Seres erzählt ihr hierbei von Eiden, von dem es ihr scheint, als hätte Velvet einen, und Velvet erkennt hinter dem Prinzip eines Eids einen Fluch. Fast an dem hinteren Dock angekommen, werden Velvet und Seres von einem Prätor mit zwei Malakhim aufgehalten. Seres erkennt in dem jungen Mann Oscar Dragonia, der verwundert ist, dass Seres neuerdings Verbrechern hilft und sie nach eigenem Ermessen handelt, also einen freien Willen hat. Oscar erklärt Velvet, dass sie zwar ein Dämon sein mag, aber auch eine Dame ist, daher will er ihr den gebührenden Respekt erweisen und stellt sich ihr in aller Vollständigkeit vor, woraufhin er nach Velvets Namen fragt. Da sie nicht antwortet, bezeichnet er sie als "Dämon ohne Gnade", und verwickelt sie mit seinen beiden Malakhim in einen Kampf. Hierbei kommt es dazu, dass Oscar seine Malakhim für den Zweck opfert, Velvet zu bezwingen. Doch der Windmalak wird dabei von Bosheit verzerrt und zu einem Jungdrachen, woraufhin Velvet das erste Mal erkennt, dass ein Malak ebenfalls der Dämonenpest verfallen kann. Der Drache greft erst Oscar und den anderen Malak an und daraufhin Velvet, doch Seres wirft sich in den Angriff und erleidet tödliche Wunden. Im selben Augenblick attackiert sie den Jungddrachen, den sie damit kurzzeitig außer Gefecht setzen kann. Seres erkennt, dass ihre Wunden tödlich sind, und bittet Velvet, sie zu verschlingen. Sie offenbart ihr, dass ihre Gestalt an einen Eid gebunden ist, dessen Vollendung das Ende ihres Lebens ist, und nun wird sie den Preis zahlen. Sie will Velvet die Stärke gewähren, die der Eid ihr bringt, indem sie sich von ihr verschlingen lässt. Seres erklärt ihr, dass auch in ihrem Herzen eine Flamme brennt, die sie nicht zu löschen vermag, wie es bei Velvet der Fall ist. Sie überreicht Velvet den Kamm, den Laphicet ihr einst geschenkt hatte, und erklärt ihr, dass sie aus diesem Grund die kalte Welt nicht länger ertragen kann. Sie drängt Velvet dazu, sie endlich zu verschlingen, worauf Velvet sich einlässt, ihr dabei jedoch offenbart, dass sie keinen Dank und keine Entschuldigung dafür geben wird. Als Seres' Gesichtsmaske zerschmettert, erkennt Velvet dahinter das Gesicht ihrer älteren Schwester Celica Crowe, die sich die alten Zeiten herbeisehnt. Schließlich verschlingt sie Seres endgültig und sieht ihre Erinnerungen an die Zeiten, die sie an Arthurs Seite zusammen mit Velvet und Laphicet verbracht hat, aber auch den Moment, als sie sich entschieden hat, sich gegen ihn zu stellen. Daraufhin entsteht der Ring des Hexers, Brunhild, der in Velvets Besitz gelangt. Oscar kann sich langsam wieder aufrichten und bemerkt Velvet, die gegen den Jungdrachen kämpft. Sie kann ihn erfolgreich bezwingen, wird aber von dem Malak in Oscars Begleitung angegriffen, der Velvet nicht frei herumlaufen lassen möchte. Velvet stellt sich Oscar schließlich vor und sagt, dass sie Artorius ihre Grüße ausrichten kann. Sie verschlingt den Jungdrachen vor Oscars Augen und sagt, dass sie auch vor Malakhim und Exorzisten keinen Halt machen wird. Daraufhin schleudert sie eine Feuerkugel auf Oscar, dessen Gesicht dabei verbrennt. Er kann mithilfe des Malaks entkommen, und Velvet bleibt allein zurück. Sie wird daraufhin von Magilou und Rokurou aufgesucht wird. Rokurou dankt Velvet und meint, dass er nun in ihrer Schuld steht, da sie ihm geholfen hat, Sturmheulen zu finden. Velvet will die Hilfe der beiden, um das Schiff am hinteren Dock zu kapern, mit dem sie schließlich bei den Figahl-Eisspitzen schiffbrüchig werden. thumb|left|300px|Artorius erscheint vor Velvet Deutlich später, als die Helden nach allen Therions suchen, um sie von den Erdenpulspunkten zu entfernen und Innominat zu schwächen, entscheiden die Helden sich dazu, nach Loegres zurückzukehren, um zu überprüfen, ob der Dämon, den sie im Keller der Loegres-Villa gefunden haben, unter Umständen ebenfalls ein Therion war. Dort kriegen sie jedoch einen Auftrag von Tabatha Baskerville, die sie bittet, einen verschleierten Unbekannten an einen sicheren Ort zu bringen. Auch für die befreiten Therions brauchen sie einen sicheren Unterschlupf, und Tabatha macht sie darauf aufmerksam, dass Titania offenbar von der Abtei verlassen worden ist. Auf dem Weg dorthin stellt sich der Unbekannte als Parzival von Mid-Asgard vor, der Kronprinz von Midgand. Während die Mannschaft der Van Eltia mit den Dyle, Kurogane, Kamoana und Parzival zurückbleibt, untersuchen die Helden den Grund, aus dem die Gefängnisinsel von den Exorzisten verlassen worden ist. Eizen vermutet, dass auf der Gefängnisinsel Venomisierung stattgefunden hat, bei der Dämonen gegeneinander kämpfen und sich gegenseitig stärken, indem sie sich verschlingen. Daraus muss ein enorm starker Dämon entstanden sein, den die Helden nun suchen und dort finden, wo vorher Velvets Zelle gewesen war. Sie bezwingen den Dämon, und nach dem Kampf erfasst Laphicet dasselbe Gefühl, das er bereits mit Erdenpulspunkten in Verbindung verbringt. Velvet vermutet daher, dass der Punkt unter ihnen ist, wo ihre Zelle war. Sie gehen dort hinein und Eleanor Hume vermutet, dass in dieser Zelle ein Therion gefangen gehalten wurde. Velvet bestätigt sie darin und offenbart, dass sie dieser Therion ist. Durch Velvets Flucht geriet die Bosheit auf Titania außer Kontrolle, weil sie sie nicht mehr verschlungen hat, wie es auch in Haria geschehen ist. Eleanor will nicht glauben, dass Artorius dies getan haben soll, doch Velvet erzählt ihr von alledem, was er bereits getan hat, woraufhin Eleanor meint, dass er dafür einen guten Grund gehabt haben wird. Als Eleanor daraufhin stillgestimmt ist, meint Velvet, dass sie nun einen Therion weniger finden müssen. Eleanor hört daraufhin Kamoanas Stimme, die nach Hilfe ruft, aber die anderen hören sie nicht. Dennoch eilen sie zu den anderen zum Dock zurück. Bei den Docks entdecken sie den wahren Dämon, der durch die Venomisierung entstanden ist, nämlich den kopflosen Reiter "Dullahan". Die Helden bekämpfen ihn, um Kamoana, Dyle, Kurogane und Parzival zu beschützen, aber der Schild des kopflosen Reiters greift auch nach seinem Tod an und droht, Kamoana zu töten. Eleanor will noch eingreifen, aber es gelingt ihr nicht, denn Greif kommt ihr zuvor, rettet Kamoana und verschlingt den Schild. Erst dadurch verstehen die Helden, dass der Falke von Parzival Greif ist, der Therion, der im Keller der Loegres-Villa gefangen gehalten worden war. Parzival ist wegen ihm geflüchtet, da er nicht will, dass Greif von der Abtei verletzt wird. Er offenbart, dass die Königsfamilie sich dessen bewusst ist, dass die Abtei Therions erschafft. Er will nicht, dass Greif eingesperrt ist, und hat daher den wachhabenden Exorzisten in der Villa ausgetrickst und die Barriere deaktiviert, doch daraufhin hat Greif den Exorzisten angegriffen und getötet. Magilou meint daraufhin, dass die Abtei über einen toten Exorzisten hinwegsehen kann, aber dass der Therion entfernt wurde, wird sie mehr stören. Velvet erkennt, dass der Prinz tatsächlich einem Vogel mehr Vorrang gegeben hat. Velvet fragt Parzival daraufhin, warum er glaubt, dass Vögel fliegen können, und Eleanor fällt auf, dass Artorius sie dies auch gefragt hat. Laphicet antwortet biologisch darauf, aber Parzival sagt, dass er glaubt, dass Vögel, die nicht fliegen können, keine Vögel sind. Velvet akzeptiert die Antwort und erlaubt ihm freies Handeln auf der Gefängnisinsel. Die Helden wollen daraufhin den Aufbau ihrer Basis in Angriff nehmen. Unmittelbar darauf bittet Kamoana Velvet, nach Eleanor zu suchen, die traurig aussah, als sie gegangen ist. Velvet findet sie auf dem Wachturm, wo sie auf das Meer hinausblickt, und nähert sich ihr mit den Worten an, dass Kamoana sich sorgt. Eleanor ist überrascht, dass Velvet Kamoanas Wunsch tatsächlich nachgekommen ist, und Velvet entgegnet, dass sie einem weinenden Kind nichts abschlagen kann. Eleanor ist zufrieden damit und meint, dass Kamoana noch immer ein einsames, kleines Mädchen ist, obwohl sie nun ein Therion ist. Dies, und dass auch Dämonen und Malakhim genauso menschlich denken und leben wie die Menschen, hat sie auf ihrer Reise mit den Helden verstanden. Eleanor wirft sich selbst Naivität vor, da sie den Lehren der Abtei blind gefolgt ist. Sie kann nicht damit leben, zu sagen, dass sie nichts wusste, also war auch nichts ihre Schuld, denn sie will kein Feigling sein. Sie bittet Velvet, Kamoana zu sagen, dass es ihr gut gehen, denn sie möchte hierbleiben und sich beruhigen. Velvet sagt ihr, dass sie nicht zu lange bleiben soll, da sie sich an der Meeresbrise leicht erkälten kann, und fügt hinzu, dass sie es nicht falsch verstehen soll, da sie nur nicht will, dass sich Kamoana und Laphicet Sorgen machen. thumb|300px|Innominat droht, die Helden zu verschlingen Eleanor kehrt später zu den Helden zurück und gesteht ihnen dort von der Mission, die sie von Artorius erhalten hat: Sie sollte auf Laphicet achtgeben und ihn zum Hauptquartier der Abtei bringen. Sie entschuldigt sich dafür, die Helden belogen zu haben, und versichert trotz allem, dass sie glaubt, dass Artorius nach einer Welt strebt, die gut für die Menschheit ist, aber dass seine Methoden verworren sind. Deshalb möchte sie den Helden helfen, bis sie Antworten auf ihre eigenen Fragen gefunden hat. Sie will die Wahrheit herausfinden, um ein Leben führen zu können, für das sie sich nicht schämen muss. Die anderen Helden akzeptieren sie schließlich, allein deshalb, weil sie Laphicets Trägerin ist. Daraufhin begeben die Helden sich auf die Suche nach weiteren Therions, was gelingt, indem Laphicet in Velvets alter Zelle eine Verbindung zum Erdenpuls herstellt, um Erdenpulspunkte zu finden. Er kann über einen Erdenpulspunkt Kontakt zu anderen herstellen, und orientiert sich an den besonders großen Erdenpulspunkten, von denen sich welche im Osten und Südosten von Titania befinden sollen. Er vermutet, dass es sich dabei um den Wargenwald und um den Tempel von Palamedes handelt, wo sie bereits Therions gefunden haben, und es deshalb darauf schließen lässt, dass sie Therions an den großen Erdenpulspunkten finden können. Als die Helden daraufhin zu den Docks zurückkehren, entdecken sie gerade Kurogane, der über einem zerbrochenen Schwert hockt und sich beschwert, dass es noch immer nicht stark genug ist. Dyle, der ihn mit seinem Schwert hatte schlagen sollen, fragt ihn, ob nicht einfach sein Körper zu hart sein könnte, doch Kurogane entgegnet, dass ein Schwert, das ihn nicht schneiden kann, nicht gut genug ist. Er würde es gerne mit Oreichalkos versuchen, aber es ist ein seltenes Metall, an das man nur schlecht herankommt. Eizen hat bereits einzelne Splitter Oreichalkos gefunden, aber nie genug, um daraus eine Waffe zu schmieden. Kurogane hingegen hat gehört, dass vor zweihundert Jahren ein Block Oreichalkos in einer alten Ruine entdeckt wurde, aber das Schiff, das ihn transportierte, versank. Rokurou fragt sich, ob sie das Oreichalkos bergen könnten, aber Kurogane meint, dass die gesamte Besatzung ertrunken ist und deshalb niemand weiß, wo das Schiff versank, und dass es genauso gut nur ein Gerücht sein könnte. Dyle meint daraufhin, dass man nicht immer haben kann, was man will, und er sicherlich andere Materialen nutzen kann. Die Helden brechen schließlich auf. Fortan ist Titania der Unterschlupf der Helden und dient nicht als Dungeon, sondern als Stadt. Die Helden können übernachten sowie mit der Mannschaft der Van Eltia reden. Auch die Therions sowie Dyle und Kurogane können angesprochen werden. Nachdem die Helden den letzten Therion in der Bairdmarsch aufsuchen wollen und dabei Oscar sowie seine Schwester Teresa Linares töteten und Velvet sie verschlang, kehren sie nach Titania zurück, nachdem Benwick Nachricht erhalten hatte, dass ein Schiff mit Dutzenden Exorzisten Richtung Titania Segel gesetzt hat. Sie haben den Befehl, den Herrscher des Unheils zu töten. Die Helden erkennen dahinter eine Falle, nämlich, dass die Exorzisten sich mit der Entwicklung der Armatisierung sicher fühlen. Als die Helden Titania erreichen, werden sie mit zwei Exorzisten konfrontiert, die Orthie, Russ und Grimoirh in die Enge getrieben haben. Velvet greift sie an, da sie wegen ihr hier sind, und die beiden Exorzisten sind entschlossen, sie zu töten, weil sie das Leben der einfachen Bürger erschwert. Sie armatisierten mit ihren Malakhim und verwickeln die Helden in einen Kampf. Doch nach dem Kampf erliegen sie der Stärke der Armati, sodass sich das Selbstzersörungs-Arte aktiviert und sie mitsamt ihrer Malakhim verschwinden. Velvet will von Grimoirh wissen, wo die Therions sind, die es nicht weiß, da die Abtei plötzlich aufgetaucht ist und sie von allen getrennt war, bevor sie überhaupt gemerkt hatte, was geschehen war. Velvet schickt sie und Orthie und Russ auf die Van Eltia und ist entschlossen, sich notfalls allein durch die Horde an armatisierten Exorzisten zu kämpfen, aber Laphicet will ihr helfen. Velvet erkennt darin nur ein sinnloses Versprechen, wie ihr Bruder es ihr einst gegeben hatte, und dennoch hatte sie ihn nicht beschützen können. Sie erteilt Laphicet den Befehl, sich nur um sich zu kümmern, und betritt Titania, um nach den Therions zu suchen. Sie finden die Therions und erfahren, dass Medissa Kamoana und Kurogane beschützt hatte, da sie den Exorzisten nicht verzeihen kann, dass sie nicht einmal vor Kindern Halt machen. Velvet befiehlt daraufhin Kurogane, Medissa und Kamoana zu den hinteren Docks zu bringen, wo sie auf die Van Eltia flüchten sollen. Sie sollen auch Parzival und Greif mitnehmen, wenn sie sie finden. Kurogane ist einverstanden und überreicht Rokurou schließlich noch den Sturmbrecher, den er aus dem Oreichalkos-Block gefertigt hat, den die Helden gefunden haben. Die Helden finden unterwegs noch Parzival, den sie mitnehmen, und kehren zu den hinteren Docks zurück. Dort berichtet Benwick, dass die Van Eltia entdeckt wurde und noch mehr feindliche Schiffe entdeckt wurden. Eizen befiehlt die Flucht, aber sie werden von Exorzisten eingeholt. Anstatt zu fliehen, befiehlt Velvet Benwick, sofort Segel zu setzen, während sie zurückbleibt, und Benwick verlangt zu wissen, was sie vorhat. Sie erklärt sich damit, dass sie die Exorzisten aufhalten muss, da sie die Van Eltia ansonsten aus der Ferne versenken, und Eizen befiehlt Benwick, Velvets Befehl nachzukommen, während er und die anderen Helden Velvet beistehen. Es kommt erneut zu einem Kampf gegen die Exorzisten, und danach ist Velvet entschlossen, zu den vorderen Docks zu gehen, denn dort wird sich Artorius aufhalten und sie können ein Schiff der Abtei stehlen. Laphicet bemerkt jedoch, dass sie noch keinen Weg haben, Innominat zu bekämpfen, und Eizen erinnert Velvet darin, dass sie alleine sterben soll, wenn sie es will. Velvet erwidert, dass sie niemanden gebeten hat, sie zu begleiten, und es entbrennt eine schmerzende Stille zwischen ihr und Eizen, die von Parzival gebrochen wird. Er ist zurückgeblieben und bietet sich als Geisel an, damit die Helden flüchten können, worauf die Helden eingeben, obwohl Eizen davon nicht begeistert ist. Sie brechen zu den vorderen Docks auf, wo sie von Artorius, Shigure Rangetsu und einem weiteren Exorzisten aufgehalten werden. Sofort greift Rokurou Shigure an und auch Velvet will angreifen, wird aber zunächst von Laphicet zurückgehalten und von Parzival gebeten, nun auszuhandeln, dass sie flüchten können. Artorius bittet den Prinzen, beiseite zu gehen, da Velvet einzig und allein darauf aus ist, ihn zu töten. Dies bestätigt Velvet, die Artorius angreifen will und sich von Laphicet losreißt, doch ehe er ihr hinterhereilen kann, wird er von Eizen aufgehalten, der meint, dass sie flüchten müssen. Laphicet hingegen will Velvet nicht alleine lassen und attackiert zunächst Eizen mit einem für ihn harmlosen Faustschlag in die Magengrube, womit er seinen Standpunkt verdeutlicht und daraufhin Velvet zur Hilfe eilt. Die anderen Helden tun es ihm gleich, während Velvet den armatisierten Exorzisten angreift. Artorius erklärt ihr, dass er noch ein weiteres Ass im Ärmel hat. Artorius ruft Shigure zurück, der ihm gehorcht, sodass er Platz für Artorius' Geheimwaffe freigibt: Innominat. Der Empyreer erscheint den Helden in der Gestalt von Laphicet, Velvets jüngerem Bruder. Von Eizen überzeugt hält Velvet ihn jedoch nur für eine weitere Illusion und es bricht ein Kampf gegen Innominat au, der nicht zu gewinnen ist. Die Helden sind ratlos, da sie glauben, Innominat durch das Entfernen der Therions geschwächt zu haben, doch Shigure und Artorius klären sie darüber auf, dass Innominat lediglich acht Qualitäten der Bosheit brauchte, keine bestimmte Menge. Nun braucht er lediglich die beiden von Velvet und will sie daher verschlingen. Um dies zu verhindern, greift Rokurou ein, der Innominat in einen Schlagabtausch verwickelt, wobei seine Oreichalkos-Klinge zerstört wird. Velvet greift ihn daraufhin an und fügt ihm eine Wunde hinzu, von der er behauptet, dass sie wehtut. Er fragt Velvet, die verzweifelt, ob sie ihn wirklich töten will, und Velvet attackiert ihn immer weiter. Innominat erzählt ihr davon, dass es für ihn immer schwierig war, nur eine Last für sie zu sein, und er glaubt, dass sie deshalb wollte, dass er verschwindet. Velvet verzweifelt nun endgültig und glaubt ihm, dass er ihr Bruder ist. Sie umarmt ihn und versichert ihm, dass sie immer wollte, dass er lebt. Am Ende war sie es, die ihn nicht beschützen konnte, sondern nur Rache nehmen konnte, und dafür hat sie verschlungen und getötet. Velvet entschuldigt sich für all dies und bittet Laphicet, Innominat zu heilen, weil er ihr Bruder ist. Innominat erklärt Velvet, dass er nie wollte, dass sie ihn rächt, denn das ist eine Art von selbstsüchtigen Emotionen, die erst Bosheit und Dämonen erzeugt. Velvet ist entsetzt, während Innominat ihr erklärt, dass er deshalb Arthur helfen wird, den Schmerz der Welt vergehen zu lassen, und dazu gehört auch der hässliche Hass in ihr. Artorius offenbart daraufhin, dass Innominat alle negativen Emotionen unterdrücken wird, sodass die Menschheit frei von Sünden neu hervorgebracht wird. Rokurou entgegnet darauf, dass Menschen ohne Sünden keine Menschen mehr sind, was Eizen als ihre Absicht erachtet, da sie auch Malakhim ihren freien Willen nehmen. Eleanor versteht, dass es tatsächlich immer das Ziel Artorius' gewesen war, den Menschen ihren freien Willen zu nehmen. Innominat erklärt, dass es immer sein Wunsch gewesen war, eine solch friedliche Welt zu erschaffen, und beruhigt Velvet, dass seine Wunden geheilt sein werden, sobald er sie verschlungen hat. Innominat ruft ein riesiges Maul hervor, dass die Helden langsam verschlingt, und Velvet versucht, zu ihm hinüberzukriechen und zu erklären, dass sie alles, was sie getan hat, nur für ihn tat. Er dankt ihr dafür, dank all ihrer Taten muss er Wiedergutmachung leisten, weil sie so vielen ganz umsonst wehgetan hat. Ehe die Helden verschlungen werden, erzeugt Laphicet einen Riss in den Erdenpuls und rettet sich und die anderen Helden dort hinein. Innominat bemerkt, dass sie damit in ihm sind, und er folgt ihnen. Shigure wendet sich danach an Artorius und erklärt ihm, dass eine Waffe nicht nur hart sein darf, sondern auch biegsam sein muss. Artorius erachtet dies als Drohung, aber Shigure meint, dass er nicht gegen ihn kämpfen wird, bis er und Innominat ihre Armatisierung nicht abgeschlossen haben. Parzival, der zurückgeblieben ist, verlangt von Artorius zu wissen, was er getan hat, und er meint, dass alles nach Plan läuft, und nimmt den Prinzen wieder in die Hauptstadt zurück. Titania wird daraufhin erneut als Unterschlupf der Piraten der Van Eltia besiedelt. Aus Velvets ehemaliger Zelle heraus kann der Erdenpuls durch einen Riss betreten wird. Außerdem kann hier der Alarmstufe-Rot-Dämon "Sukkubuskönigin" bekämpft werden. Mitunter ist Titania zudem der letzte Schauplatz der Nebenaufgabe, in der die Helden die Norpuppen suchen und Eizen nach und nach erzürnte Briefe eines unbekannten Absenders erhält. Im letzten Brief fordert der Absender, dass Eizen ihn auf Titania trifft. Als die Helden Titania erreichen und zu den hinteren Docks gehen, entdecken sie jedoch nichts weiter als eine Kiste, aus der schließlich Phönix emporsteigt. Die Helden verlangen zu wissen, wer er ist, doch ehe er sich vorstellen kann, erkennt Magilou ihn als Phönix und Bienfu erachtete es als schlecht, dass er nun hier ist. Phönix erzählt davon, dass er in den Besitz eines Briefes gekommen ist, in dem eine Schwester ihrem Bruder ihr Herz ausgeschüttet hatte, und indem er dem Absender folgte, traf er auf Edna. Er entdeckte sie inmitten von Geschenken ihres Bruders und von Briefen, die sie sich nicht überwinden konnte abzusenden. Dies irritiert Eizen, und Phönix erklärt, dass die Briefe herzzerreißend gewesen und ihn zum Weinen gebracht hatten. Eizen ist daraufhin wütend, da er Phönix für verrückt hält, denn er hatte Ednas Briefe abgefangen und ist im Grunde bei ihr eingebrochen. Phönix sieht ein, dass er Fehler gemacht hat, aber dennoch will er Eizens Umgang mit seiner Schwester nicht tolerieren und dies für sie tut. Eizen verlangt zu wissen, was genau Phönix überhaupt will, und Phönix will eine Antwort darauf, welcher Eizen nun der wahre ist: der liebevolle Bruder, der sich um seine Schwester sorgt, oder der Mann, der sich mit Piraten abgibt. Er fragt sich, wieso er nicht zumindest ehrlich mit Edna sein und ihr von dem Leben erzählen kann, das er gewählt hat, und befürchtet, dass Eizen glaubt, dass Edna einen zu schwachen Willen hat, um ihm seine Entscheidung zu vergeben. Phönix geht daraufhin auf Eizens Zorn ein und verwickelt die Helden in einen Kampf. Sollte er ihn gewinnen, sollte Eizen auf der Stelle seine Schwester besuchen. Sollte er ihn verlieren, würde er jeden Befehl von Eizen entgegennehmen. Nachdem die Helden den Sieg gegen Phönix erringen konnten, erhebt dieser sich erneut, und Eizen versteht, dass Phönix' Segen den gegenteiligen Effekt seines Sensenfluchs aufweist. Phönix will wissen, was Eizens Befehl an ihn ist. Doch Eizen meint, dass es gegen sein Kredo ist, das Leben von anderen zu bestimmen. Stattdessen richtet er keinen Befehl, sondern eine Bitte an Phönix, dass dieser auf seine Schwester achtgeben sollte, in jeder Gefahr, wie wenn zum Beispiel ein Drache erscheint, von dem Eizen weiß, dass er einer werden wird. Phönix akzeptiert diese Bitte als ein Freund von Eizen und richtet gleichzeitig eine an ihn. Er soll einen Brief an Edna schreiben, in dem er ihr seine wahren Gefühle offenbart. Phönix ist einverstanden, auf diesen Brief zu warten, bis Eizen ihn geschrieben hat, doch dies muss er nicht, denn seit langer Zeit bewahrt Eizen einen solchen Brief bereits auf. Er überreicht Phönix den Brief und Phönix schwört, dass der Brief Edna erreichen und sie einmal mehr zum Lächeln bringen wird. Phönix lässt sich schließlich vom Weizzen Turtlez zu Edna bringen. Wissenswertes *Im Kampf gegen den Jungdrachen wird der Seelenbrecher freigeschaltet. *In der deutschen Fassung findet in dem Gespräch in Velvets Zelle mit den anderen Helden, wo sie ihnen offenbart, dass sie ein Therion ist, ein Übersetzungsfehler statt: Anstatt zu sagen, dass Artorius den Bruder seiner Frau als Menschenopfer missbrauchte, sagt sie, dass er die Frau seines Bruders als Menschenopfer missbrauchte. Ortsliste en:Titania Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Einöde